Une scolarité presque tranquille
by Ethelred
Summary: Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas les seuls élèves de Poudlard à vivre des aventures passionnantes. Cependant, si vous voulez vous intéresser à un autre élève, Silas Bryce par exemple, il est vrai que vous risquez de vous ennuyer. Quoique...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà deux fictions sur Harry Potter qui ne sont pas terminées, et que j'ai du mal à poster régulièrement,et voilà que j'en commence une troisième ! Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà pris de l'avance pour celle-ci, et elle sera de toute façon moins longue que les précédentes. Mais voyez-vous, une fois que j'ai une idée derrière la tête, je ne peux m'en débarrasser qu'en la mettant en pratique..._

_Donc voilà ma nouvelle fiction, se passant elle à l'époque des Maraudeurs, et je n'en dirais pas plus. Bonne lecture ! _

**UNE SCOLARITE (PRESQUE) TRANQUILLE**

_**Comment mener une vie tranquille à Poudlard**_

La plupart des élèves en arrivant à Poudlard sont impatients de faire de nouvelles rencontres, d'avoir un tas d'amis, de vivre toutes sortes d'aventures incroyables tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont plus les parents dans les pattes, et surtout : d'apprendre la magie. Pour ma part, il n'y a que la dernière partie qui soit vraie. Le reste m'importait peu. A vrai dire, je m'en moquais royalement, pour ne pas être vulgaire. Je ne considère pas les nouvelles rencontres comme quelque chose de formidable, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'amis et l'aventure, très peu pour moi, merci.

Mon nom est Silas Bryce. Je suis né le 3 septembre 1960 dans un petit manoir à l'écart de Londres. Techniquement, je n'aurais pas dû être autorisé à rentrer à Poudlard en même temps que tous ceux nés la même année que moi, n'ayant pas onze ans à la rentrée, cependant Dumbledore a réussi à obtenir une dérogation pour mon cas, pour trois jours il a déclaré que ce n'était pas la peine de me faire attendre. D'autant plus que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de facilités, et le directeur de l'école a estimé qu'il était inutile de me garder encore un an à la maison. Ce qui fait la fierté de mes parents, inutile de préciser qu'ils ne manquent jamais de me présenter à leurs amis comme « leur petite merveille, le sorcier le plus intelligent que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu ». Bien sûr qu'ils en font trop, mais ce sont des parents après tout… Bref, tout laissait supposer que j'allais terminer à Serdaigle, qui a été la maison de ma chère mère, toutefois le Choixpeau a estimé que j'étais bien trop ambitieux pour la maison des intellectuels. Je me suis donc retrouvé à Serpentard, à ma grande surprise. Aujourd'hui encore, je cherche la raison pour laquelle ce maudit bout de tissu m'a envoyé là-bas. Oh, pas que je lui en veux. Bien au contraire, je m'y plais, dans cette maison. Généralement, on me laisse tranquille… Généralement. Je ne parlerai pas de cette bande d'imbéciles qui a décidé de prendre en grippe tous les Serpentards, alors qu'ils sont incapables de donner la moitié des noms des gens auxquels ils s'en prennent pour la seule excuse qu'ils portent une cravate verte et argentée.

Mais je m'égare. Pour en revenir à ma personne, non, je n'en veux pas au Choixpeau. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi il m'a envoyé dans la maison des ambitieux et des rusés. Certes, j'arrive toujours à m'en sortir grâce à mes facultés intellectuelles, ce qui peut-être est considéré comme de la ruse à Poudlard. Côté ambition, là aussi, la seule que j'ai actuellement est de mener une scolarité la plus tranquille qui soit, d'en apprendre le plus possible sur la Magie, même plus que ce que les professeurs nous en apprend, et de terminer honorablement ma vie à Poudlard à la meilleure place qui soit… à savoir la première, de préférence.

Si vous voulez savoir à quoi je ressemble, je suis blond aux yeux… marrons. Et non, je n'ai pas des yeux bleus magnifiques qui attirent les gens comme des aimants… Fort heureusement pour moi. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable… Bon, je l'avoue, je suis carrément associable. Voilà six ans que je suis à Poudlard, et la seule personne qui a eu le courage de m'aborder est Stella McCarthy. Et en toute sincérité, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier… Stella McCarthy, c'est une Poufsouffle qui n'a que peu d'atouts de son côté : elle est loin d'être intelligente, son physique est vraiment ingrat et elle a la curieuse habitude de se mettre dans toutes sortes de situations impossibles. Vous voulez un exemple ? Une fois, elle était persuadée d'avoir oublié sa baguette aux cachots et a décidé d'aller l'y chercher avant le couvre-feu. Seulement, elle n'a pu sortir du cachot que le lendemain matin… car en cherchant sa baguette, ses lunettes sont tombées par terre, et elle n'a pu les retrouver, les ayant propulsés bien trop loin d'elle en tâtonnant le sol pour mettre la main dessus. Et comme il faisait noir et qu'elle n'avait donc pas sa baguette pour utiliser un simple Lumos, elle a désespérément cherché la porte pour finalement s'endormir en-dessous d'une table. Bref, j'ignore pourquoi, mais Stella McCarthy semble m'apprécier et vient me parler dès qu'elle me voit. Je n'ai cependant jamais cherché à me débarrasser d'elle. Je ne l'écoute pas quand elle me raconte sa vie ou celle des autres, je ne vais pas vers elle dès qu'elle est dans les parages, je ne recherche pas sa compagnie. Vous l'aurez compris, pour moi Stella McCarthy n'existe pas plus que cela, et elle n'est absolument pas mon amie, même si elle est persuadée du contraire.

Toutefois, n'allez pas croire que je suis ainsi avec tout le monde. Il existe à Poudlard deux personnes que je considère comme intéressantes et dignes d'intérêts. Tout d'abord il y a Severus Rogue, un Serpentard de mon année. Il est aussi associable que moi, et est très intelligent, même s'il n'en a pas l'air. Bon, en toute franchise, je ne vais jamais parler à Rogue en-dehors de notre salle commune et des classes, même dans la grande salle j'évite d'être trop près de lui. Ce n'est pas à cause de son manque d'hygiène, mais parce que, et j'en ignore la raison, les quatre imbéciles de Gryffondor le considèrent comme leur ennemi numéro un, et lui font toutes les misères possibles et inimaginables. Aspirant à une scolarité des plus tranquilles, vous comprenez donc pourquoi j'évite la compagnie de Rogue.

La deuxième personne pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect est un Serdaigle de ma promotion, Derrick Ashford, un métis qui, contrairement à moi, est quelqu'un de sociable. Cependant, Ashford a un très grand problème : il est maladivement timide. Ce qui jusqu'à présent l'a toujours empêché d'avoir de vrais amis. Je le rejoins souvent à la bibliothèque. Etrangement, il n'éprouve aucune timidité en ma présence, il est au contraire parfaitement à l'aise et semble complètement métamorphosé. Oui, étrange, car il est bien le seul. Les autres élèves n'aiment en général pas ma compagnie, je les inquiète. Il est vrai que mon silence et mon regard froid a de quoi faire fuir n'importe qui. Ce qui n'est pas très grave, puisque de toute manière, je ne recherche la compagnie de personne. Aujourd'hui, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'élèves qui connaissent mon nom. Et je ne m'en plains pas.

Un matin, comme tous les matins, je déjeune tranquillement en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, ignorant tous ceux autour de moi. Plus pour longtemps, malheureusement, puisque Stella McCarthy arrive à la table des Serpentards à toute vitesse et s'installe en face de moi.

- Silas ! Tu ne devineras jamais !

Les Serpentards lui lancent des regards noirs, mais personne ne lui dit de dégager. Normal : ils ont eu beau le faire des années auparavant, rien à faire. Pas qu'elle refusait, au contraire. Elle acceptait toujours très aimablement, en s'excusant, mais le lendemain elle était de retour, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

- Alors ?

Je pousse un profond soupir.

- Je déjeune, McCarthy.

- Ça ne te gêne pas pour parler, quand même ?

- Eh bien, étant donné que quand quelqu'un déjeune, il met dans sa bouche de la nourriture…

- Non, mais vraiment, tu ne devineras jamais ! Il y a une fille à Poufsouffle qui en pince pour toi !

Et je suppose que la dite Poufsouffle est cette petite brune qui a rapidement baissé les yeux, le visage rouge comme une tomate. Vraiment, la discrétion n'est pas non plus l'une des qualités de Stella McCarthy.

- Elle est très mignonne, en plus. Petit chanceux !

Mignonne ? Bon, elle n'est pas laide, c'est vrai, mais de là à me considérer comme chanceux…

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, je dis, tout bas, pour éviter que la pauvre fille ne meurt de honte.

Toute la salle est déjà au courant qu'elle a le béguin pour moi, ce qui en soit n'est pas normal, alors si jamais je dis tout haut que je ne veux pas d'elle… Non, vraiment, je ne suis pas un saint, mais de là à me comporter comme un salaud…

- Oh, allez ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille. Pourquoi pas celle-là ?

- Par Merlin, McCarthy, baisse le son de ta voix.

- Essaye, tu verras bien ! Si ça se trouve, tu vas en tomber fou amoureux.

Amoureux, je l'ignore, mais fou, sûrement. Pas à cause de cette pauvre fille cependant, mais bien grâce à McCarthy.

- Allez, donne lui sa chance. Elle s'appelle Marta Campbell. Elle est de notre promotion. Allez, vas-y, vas lui parler !

Elle me prend le bras pour tenter de me forcer à me lever.

- Bordel, McCarthy, tu vas me foutre la paix ! Non, je ne sortirai pas avec elle ! Et si toi, tu l'apprécies tellement, vas-y ! Ce n'est pas moi qui te retiendrais !

Désolé, Marta Campbell. Finalement, je t'aurais encore plus humiliée que tu ne l'étais déjà. Ce n'était pas mon intention, pourtant.

Furieux, je me lève et quitte la grande salle, m'obstinant à ne pas écouter les complaintes de McCarthy et évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de ma pauvre victime involontaire.

Mais j'ignorais à ce moment que je venais pour la première fois depuis six ans d'attirer l'attention sur moi d'élèves mal intentionnés, et encore plus que Marta Campbell était loin de n'être qu'une Poufsouffle anonyme pour eux… J'allais l'apprendre à mes dépens, devant par la même occasion faire mes adieux à une vie scolaire pourtant si tranquille.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Umbris et Edeinn pour vos reviews, et j'espère que la suite vous plaîra également. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Comment mener une discussion civilisée avec des imbéciles incohérents**_

Pendant toute la matinée, j'ai pu sentir les regards mauvais des Poufsouffles sur moi. Je les ai ignorés, mais je dois bien avouer qu'au bout d'un moment, cela devient quand même bien gênant. Surtout lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas que les Poufsouffles qui m'observaient bizarrement. Les Gryffondors également. Et, ô désespoir, les quatre imbéciles en particulier semblaient vouloir, passez-moi l'expression, me faire la peau.

Je trouve tout cela ridicule. Pourquoi personne ne s'en prend à McCarthy ? Je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs, elle parlait gaiement avec d'autres Poufsouffles. Pourquoi elle, personne ne lui en veut ? C'est quand même à cause d'elle, il me semble, que Campbell a subi cette humiliation !

Je me rends à la bibliothèque, lieu de prédilection quand on recherche de la tranquillité. Je ne vois pas Ashford, peut-être est-il resté dans sa salle commune. Je vais chercher un livre de Sortilèges, il est grand temps que je cherche à me perfectionner sur les sorts informulés, puis je me dirige vers une table isolée, une table où je suis sûr d'être tranquille.. Malheureusement, je ne peux profiter de mon bouquin que pendant cinq minutes, lorsque plusieurs personnes s'installent bruyamment à ma table. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, cependant cette fois-ci je sens bien que ces gens-là ne sont pas ici pour étudier gentiment dans leur coin. Je ne lève néanmoins pas les yeux et continue ma lecture, imperturbable. Ce qui semble énerver les nouveaux venus, puisqu'une main saisit le livre brusquement, me forçant à regarder la personne qui vient ainsi de rompre mon activité préférée de manière aussi grossière.

- Eh bien alors, Bryce, on ne dit pas bonjour ?

Je retiens un juron. Assis à ma table se trouvent les quatre imbéciles. A savoir James Potter, Sirius Black – qui est celui qui tient actuellement mon cher livre -, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Par pitié, dites-moi qu'ils ne sont là que pour avoir une conversation civilisée !

- Tu sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ton petit numéro, ce matin ? me dit Potter.

D'accord, donc pour la conversation civilisée, c'est plutôt mal parti.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me rendre mon livre…

Je tends la main vers Black, attendant patiemment qu'il fasse comme je l'ai demandé. Ils paraissent un instant interloqués, puis Potter et Black pouffent de rire.

- C'est qu'il est poli, notre ami Bryce, ricane Potter.

- Pas vraiment, il n'a pas dit « s'il te plaît », réplique Pettigrow.

- Peter a raison, renchérit Black. Allez, Bryce, je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire.

La main toujours tendue, je m'empêche de lever les yeux au ciel. Le moindre geste d'agacement me ferait courir à ma perte. Il vaut mieux obtempérer.

- S'il te plaît, Black, peux-tu me rendre mon livre ?

- Eh bien, voyons voir… non.

Bien sûr. Suis-je assez bête pour penser qu'il allait accepté ?

- Black, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec vous, alors rends-moi ce livre.

- Vous entendez ça, les gars ? Monsieur ne veut pas se disputer avec nous…

Il a une façon de me mimer qui me donne envie de finalement lui faire avaler ce livre… Non, Silas, ne pense pas comme ça, quel gâchis ce serait si tu l'enfonçais dans le gosier de cet imbécile. Un livre aussi intéressant, ce serait un crime…

Je me masse légèrement les tempes, tentant de garder mon calme, alors que Potter, Black et Pettigrow continuent de mimer mes paroles en exagérant le ton. Lupin, lui, m'observe en silence. Quel bavard, ce Lupin ! Au moins semble-t-il à la hauteur de sa réputation : serein, le plus sage de la bande, celui qui calme leurs ardeurs stupides de pré-pubères. Ah oui, ils ont théoriquement atteint la puberté. Pauvres de nous…

- Bryce, t'écoute quand on te parle ? me dit méchamment Potter.

- Pas vraiment, non…

Oups. Ces mots m'ont échappé. Tant pis. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, ils agiront de la même manière.

- Eh bien, fais un effort, ordonne sèchement Black.

Je m'appuie sur le dossier de ma chaise, attendant calmement la suite.

- On te disait que l'on n'appréciait vraiment pas comment tu as traité Campbell ce matin, continue Potter.

- Ouais. Tu crois quoi, que parce que tu es à Serpentard, tu peux traiter les autres comme de la merde ?

Marrant que ces mots sortent de la bouche de Black. Ne vient-il pas d'une famille de sang-purs qui considère tous les autres comme de la vermine ? Et qui en plus a eu tous ses membres envoyés à Serpentard ?

- Tu pourrais répondre, grommelle Pettigrow.

- Je n'ai rien à répondre. Humilier Campbell n'était pas mon intention. J'ai même essayer de faire taire McCarthy… Oui, car si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, c'est à cause de McCarthy que tout a commencé.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, s'énerve Black.

- Il a raison, répond à ma place Lupin, nous étonnant tous, et moi le premier. C'est sûrement McCarthy qui est venu lui parler de Campbell, vu qu'elle était assise à la table des Serpentards. Et vous savez bien que parler discrètement n'est pas l'une de ses spécialités.

Lupin, Lupin, en ce moment je regrette de t'avoir traité d'imbécile, te mettant ainsi au même niveau que les autres qui te servent d'amis !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour repousser Marta ainsi, devant tout le monde, marmonne une nouvelle fois Pettigrow.

Ai-je bien entendu ? Le petit imbécile vient d'appeler la Poufsouffle par son prénom ? Oh oh, je sens que c'est mauvais signe pour moi, ça… Pressentiment qui se confirme quand je vois Black tapoter gentiment l'épaule de Pettigrow.

- Tu vois le chagrin que tu causes aux autres ?

Euh… J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre en quoi Pettigrow est chagriné par tout ça… Mon regard doit clairement exprimer mon désarroi car Lupin décide de m'expliquer la situation.

- Peter est amoureux de Marta Campbell.

- Remus ! s'exclame le concerné, rapidement réprimandé par ces deux autres copains, craignant sûrement que Mme Pince ne rapplique.

J'ai bien envie de hurler pour l'attirer ici, justement. Quand je pensais que c'était mauvais signe, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez, vous, si l'un de vos meilleurs amis tombe amoureux d'une fille qui elle en regarde un autre, qui en plus fait parti de la maison que vous haïssez le plus, et que ce garçon-là rejette la pauvre fille devant tout le monde ? Bon, d'accord, je suis fini…

- Tu ne dis plus rien, Bryce ? me demande Black, moqueur.

J'ai bien envie de lui répondre que depuis le début, je n'ai pas dit grand-chose, toutefois je préfère rester silencieux pour éviter de m'attirer un peu plus leur haine à mon égard.

- Si tu es aussi silencieux, c'est sûrement parce que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on t'en veut, dit Potter. Imagine ce pauvre Peter, qui doit faire une croix sur la fille de ses rêves parce qu'elle aime un enfoiré de Serpentard, et qui un jour assiste à l'humiliation publique de celle qu'il aime par ce type ?

- Eh bien, qu'il en profite et aille la réconforter.

Ils restent bouche-bé, surpris. Lupin, lui, sourit légèrement. Ragaillardi par leur réaction je décide de continuer.

- Tu dois être rassuré, Pettigrow, que moi je ne m'intéresse pas à elle. Je suis navré de l'avoir humiliée, vraiment, je ne le voulais pas, mais ce qui est fait est fait. A toi de saisir ta chance, maintenant.

Pettigrow semble à présent très mal à l'aise et évite de me regarder dans les yeux, cherchant clairement du réconfort auprès de ses amis. Cependant, Black et Potter sont aussi déstabilisés que lui, et semblent hésiter sur ce qu'ils peuvent dire. Finalement, Lupin prend l'affaire en main.

- Bryce a raison. Peter, c'est à toi de jouer, si tu veux avoir une chance avec Campbell.

Remus Lupin, sincèrement, je suis sur le point de te mettre sur ma liste de gens méritant mon respect.

- Mais ça n'enlève rien à ce qu'il a fait, rétorque Black. Il l'a complètement ridiculisée !

- Il a dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- Arrête de prendre sa défense, Remus, râle Pettigrow.

- On a qu'à le forcer à se ridiculiser aussi, propose Potter. Comme ça, Campbell sera vengée.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas réussi à cacher mon agacement, et je pousse un profond soupir.

- Je marche avec Cornedrue. Et toi, Peter ?

Le petit imbécile secoue la tête énergiquement pour signifier son accord. Je vois Lupin lever les yeux au ciel, cependant il ne tente même pas de s'opposer à ses amis. Et moi qui disais qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre ma liste de gens respectables…

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui serait honteux pour lui, à votre avis ? demande Potter.

- J'ai beaucoup d'idées en tête…

- Sirius, pas d'idées tordues, murmure Lupin.

- Oh, Lunard, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie.

- J'ai une idée, l'interrompt Potter. Que direz-vous si on l'obligeait à s'excuser auprès de Campbell, devant tout le monde ?

Et bien sûr, Campbell ne va pas du tout se sentir mal à l'aise…

- Et il devra se mettre à genoux, ajoute Pettigrow.

- Très bonne idée, Queudver, le félicite Black.

Je me tourne vers Lupin qui me fait un sourire d'excuse. Je soupire à nouveau, plus discrètement cette fois-ci, et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner devant les seigneurs de l'imbécilité et faire comme ils le souhaitent. J'espère qu'après cela, ils m'oublieront rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut !_

_J'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordi, mais voilà enfin le chapitre 3._

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Et Tiickel : Silas va évoluer, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment, il est encore dans son petit univers, et les autres n'existent pas vraiment pour lui. Mais il va bien devoir changer, maintenant qu'il n'est plus invisible ! ;-)  
_

_**Comment devenir l'ennemi public en seulement un jour**_

Pendant toute la fin de journée, j'ai senti les regards du quatuor sur moi. Partout où je vais, ils sont dans les parages, ce qui est très étrange puisque jusqu'à présent j'ai été transparent à leurs yeux, et pour une bonne raison : j'ai toujours soigneusement évité leur route. Le soir venu, je reste au moins cinq minutes devant la porte de la grande salle, ne sachant quoi faire. Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir faire face au quatre imbéciles, ni même d'aller m'excuser à Campbell devant tout le monde. Cependant, si je ne fais pas la seconde partie, je vais devoir subir la première. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas le choix, visiblement.

- Silas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Je me tourne vers McCarthy.

- Pourquoi tu restes planté là ? me demande-t-elle à nouveau.

Derrière elle se trouvent trois autres élèves de Poufsouffle, dont… Marta Campbell. Lorsque mon regard croise le sien, elle rougit et détourne les yeux. Bon, eh bien, je n'ai qu'à m'excuser maintenant et rentrer dans la grande salle en lui parlant, puis avant de se quitter, je m'excuserai une nouvelle fois, de telle sorte que les quatre imbéciles soient satisfaits. Ce plan me semble correct.

- Campbell… Pour ce matin…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Bryce ? s'exclame l'une de ses amis, une grande blonde à l'air décidément peu avenant.

- Eh bien, je…

- Tu veux la ridiculiser encore plus ?

- Mais non, je…

- Viens, Marta, dit le garçon qui les accompagnait. Ne l'écoute pas.

- Justement, si, j'aimerais bien qu'elle m'écoute !

Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous sommes entrés dans la grande salle, attirant les regards des autres élèves.

- Mais fiche-lui la paix, Bryce ! Tu lui as assez fait de peine comme ça ! s'écrit à nouveau la blonde.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention… !

- Ça va, arrête ton cirque, et laisse nous tranquilles, m'ordonne leur ami.

Ils s'éloignent et se dirigent à leur table. A présent profondément agacé, je les suis, bien décidé à faire mes excuses, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. La tranquillité de ma scolarité en dépend, après tout !

- Bon, ça suffit, dis-je une fois arrivé devant eux, tapant la table du poing. Cette fois-ci, vous allez me laisser parler !

- Mais bon sang, dégage, Bryce !

- Non, je ne dégagerai pas ! Je veux parler à Campbell, et je le ferai !

- Tu te prends pour qui ? s'exclame le garçon, en se levant.

Oups… Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était bien plus grand que moi. Je décide de ne pas flancher, même si je suis à deux doigts de perdre tout mon courage.

- Tu humilies Marta ce matin en l'envoyant promener devant tout le monde, et maintenant tu viens en nous disant que tu veux lui parler ?

- Je l'ai envoyé promener ? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ça alors qu'elle n'est jamais venue me parler ?

- Tu vas nous dire à présent que si elle était venue te dire elle-même qu'elle voulait sortir avec toi, ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec elle… !

Je m'étrangle presque en réalisant mon erreur. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Campbell qui pleure, et je peux très bien imaginer celle que font les quatre imbéciles. Il faut que je rattrape le coup, et vite, si je veux pouvoir terminer ma scolarité en vie. Tranquille, apparemment c'est devenu impossible, mais en vie, ce serait déjà pas mal.

- Je veux dire, ma réponse aura été la même, mais je ne l'aurais certainement pas…

- Oh, vas te faire voir, Bryce ! Tu ne vois donc pas le mal que tu es en train de lui faire ? me lance méchamment la blonde.

- Si, justement ! C'est pour ça que je voulais…

- Mais c'est pas possible, en quelle langue il faut te parler ? Lâche-nous la grappe !

La blonde force Marta à se lever et elles quittent la salle, suivies par le garçon qui me lance un dernier regard noir.

- Je voulais m'excuser, dis-je, complètement las.

Je sens quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule et je me tourne vers cette personne, qui n'est autre que McCarthy. Elle me regarde avec compassion, et un doute m'assaille.

- Tu es consciente que tout ce qui vient d'arriver est de ta faute ?

- Comment ça ?

J'aurais presque envie de la gifler, car son regard d'incompréhension est parfaitement sincère. Je ne dis cependant rien et me dirige vers la table de Serpentard où je m'assois à l'écart des autres. Je n'ai même plus faim. Je sens encore la colère en moi, l'envie de frapper quelque chose – voire quelqu'un –, l'envie de hurler, de les forcer à m'écouter… Je regarde mon assiette, réalisant que je tourne ma fourchette dans du vide. Je la repose en soupirant, puis je me masse les tempes. Comment je suis supposé m'excuser, à présent ? Sans le vouloir, je l'ai encore plus humiliée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne voudra jamais me parler après ça.

- Tu te rends comptes ?

- Il n'a vraiment aucune sensibilité…

- La pauvre fille…

Je relève la tête et remarque alors que de nombreux regards sont encore posés sur moi. Les gens parlent, et je me rends compte qu'ils ne font même pas l'effort de parler à voix basse afin que je n'entende pas ce qu'ils peuvent dire de moi. La colère que j'ai pu ressentir s'évanouit en une seconde, et je me sens à nouveau aussi las que je l'ai été quand Campbell et les autres ont quitté la salle.

- Tu es détesté par tout le monde, maintenant.

Je me tourne vers la personne venant de parler et croise le regard de Rogue, assis quelques places de moi, de l'autre côté de la table. Il se concentre à nouveau sur son assiette, m'ignorant royalement.

Très bien. Je pense que j'ai compris. Il y a à peine dix minutes, quasiment tous les élèves de cette école ignoraient jusqu'à mon existence, et voilà qu'à présent, je suis devenu le Serpentard le plus haï de tout Poudlard. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'une fille qui n'est même pas mon amie a voulu m'arranger un coup avec une fille qui ne lui a rien demandé. Le début de mes ennuis vient de ce point de départ. La suite n'est qu'une histoire de malchance. Si Pettigrow n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle, toute cette histoire aurait été oubliée. Je n'aurais jamais été obligé de m'excuser publiquement, je n'aurais jamais été attaqué par les deux chiens de garde de Campbell, et j'aurais certainement été plus sûr de mes chances de survie pour les jours à suivre…

Adieu, scolarité tranquille… J'espère te revoir un jour…


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise. Il va falloir maintenant que je fasse en sorte que cela continue ;-)  
_

_Tiickel : oui, c'est un boulet, il est tellement dans son monde que lorsqu'on lui demande d'interagir avec ses semblables... bah, voilà comment ça se termine ! je me demande s'il faut le plaindre, ou avoir envie de le secouer... ;-p  
_

_Arsinoai : il est vrai que Silas ne ressemble pas à un Serpentard tel qu'ils sont présentés dans les bouquins. Mais je ne pense pas que tous étaient comme Malefoy. Regarde, il est dit de Theodore Nott qu'il est solitaire, et jamais on ne le voit se comporter comme ses camarades verts et argents. Concernant Silas, il a de l'ambition, même si lui-même n'en a pas réellement conscience, mais le Choixpeau lui l'a bien compris. Il s'est enfermé dans son monde, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de faire ami/ami avec les autres, et se plonge dans ses études... justement pour réussir. Mais rassure toi, il va être obligé de sortir de son petit monde et donc d'évoluer, et il ne sera pas un second Rogue je peux te le garantir ! En revanche concernant les maraudeurs, tu as tout à fait raison, ils sont mal placés pour faire la morale. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que ça les marquait tellement... ;-)  
_

_**Comment aggraver une situation avec seulement quelques mots**_

La nuit est passée trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Cela fait vingt minutes que je suis réveillé, cela fait donc vingt minutes que je me répète ça, inlassablement. J'aurais préféré ne pas me réveiller du tout.

- Bryce, tu comptes rester couché encore longtemps ? me demande Evans Rosier, un garçon de mon dortoir.

Tiens, même Rosier est levé avant moi. Lui qui est loin d'être matinal, toujours en retard, obligé d'avaler son petit déjeuné à la va-vite pour arriver juste à temps pour le premier cours…En temps normal, j'aurais considéré cela comme une honte. Je suis l'élève le plus sérieux de Serpentard de ma promotion, par Merlin !

Je me décide finalement à me lever et à aller m'habiller. J'essaye de faire durer la douche, toutefois toute chose a une fin. En sortant, je ne cesse de me recoiffer, de vérifier si j'ai bien toutes mes affaires. Je sais bien ce que vous pensez. Que je suis vraiment un lâche. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, cependant. Non, je n'ai juste aucune envie de devoir faire face aux quatre imbéciles. Les autres élèves, je m'en moque bien. Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, cela m'est bien égal. Mais les quatre imbéciles, c'est une autre histoire. Avec eux, pas d'options possibles, vous ne pouvez ni les ignorer, ni les éviter. S'ils vous ont pris en grippe, vous êtes fichus. Il suffit de regarder Rogue pour le comprendre. Néanmoins, ils le laissent plus ou moins tranquille, Rogue, depuis le début de l'année… Et zut, ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont lassés de lui et que cette histoire avec Campbell n'est qu'un prétexte pour se trouver un nouveau jouet vert et argent ?

Oh, et puis en voilà assez ! Je ne vais quand même passer le reste de ma scolarité à me cacher ! Déterminé à ne pas me laisser abattre, je me rends à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, où je découvre que je suis arrivé bien trop tard, les cours commençant dans à peine un quart d'heure. Je retourne rapidement au dortoir pour prendre mes affaires, et je cours à travers les couloirs pour arriver devant la salle de métamorphose, deux minutes seulement avant que le cours ne commence. McGonagall me lance un regard réprobateur, mais ne dit rien et me laisse entrer. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que les quatre imbéciles ont aussi continué la métamorphose… Tentant de faire comme si rien n'était, je pars m'installer à ma place habituelle. Heureusement, je suis loin de ces stupides Gryffis.

Le cours commence normalement, et pendant vingt minutes rien ne me dérange dans mon attention. Malheureusement, cela ne pouvait durer et je reçois une boulette de papier sur la tête, atterissant ensuite sur ma table. Inutile de demander qui vient de me l'envoyer. Je la prends et la balance discrètement par terre, assez loin de moi de préférence. Satisfait, je me redresse et me concentre à nouveau sur le cours. Pas longtemps, puisqu'une seconde boulette atterrit sur mon bureau. Agacé, je me retourne et vois Black et Potter me faire des signes assez peu discrets. Je comprends de leur gesticulation qu'il me faut ouvrir la boulette, probablement parce qu'ils m'y ont écrit un message. Je me détourne d'eux et exécute la même tâche que précédemment. Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à lire des messages ridicules. Tandis que je prends des notes du cours, une troisième boulette m'est lancée. Je tente de l'ignorer, mais une quatrième arrive à son tour sur ma table. Bien. Visiblement, tant que je n'aurais pas lu leur mot, ils ne me laisseront pas suivre le cours.

J'attrape la boulette, la déplie du mieux que je peux et commence à lire. Par Merlin, celui qui a écrit a vraiment une écriture épouvantable !

« Bryce, ne nous fais pas chier (c'est moi qui les emmerde ? quelle belle ironie !) et lis les messages gentiment ! Faudra d'ailleurs que tu ramasses les autres (mais bien sûr… quoique, mon nom doit être écrit dessus…). Franchement, bravo pour hier, tu t'es bien ridiculisé ! (merci…) Mais on n'a pas beaucoup aimé ce à quoi on a assisté (je vous rassure, moi non plus…) Rejoins-nous à la fin du cours, on a deux/trois petits mots à se dire (deux ou trois seulement ? Je sais que faire des phrases complètes n'est pas leur point fort, mais quand même…) »

Je décide de leur répondre. Ils se sont donnés tant de mal pour m'écrire tout cela, leur répondre est la moindre des choses !

« Chers Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin, je suis profondément navré si mes excuses n'ont pas été à votre goût. La prochaine fois, vous pourriez me donner un coup de main et tenir les deux cerbères en laisse que je puisse au moins dire trois mots à Campbell. Cordialement, Silas Bryce. »

Je plie la feuille et me tourne pour demander au Serdaigle qui est derrière moi de bien vouloir passer ça à Potter. Il me regarde bizarrement, puis se décide à faire comme je le lui demande. Il semble que mon mot les ait surpris, puisqu'ils me répondent environ vingt minutes plus tard. Oui, il est vrai qu'un mot civilisé, cela doit être un certain choc pour eux.

Une nouvelle boulette atterrit sur mon bureau et je m'empêche de pester à voix haute. Je la déplie assez rageusement puis commence la lecture.

« Tu sais que tu es marrant, Bryce ? (oui, je le sais, c'est bien connu, tout le monde se tord de rire sur mon passage.) Mais il est hors de question qu'on t'aide à quoi que ce soit. C'est toi qui t'es foutu dans ce merdier, mon grand. A toi d'en assumer les conséquences ! »

Je reste deux secondes sans bouger devant ce mot des plus incroyables. C'est moi qui me suis foutu dans ce merdier ? Mais je n'ai absolument rien demandé ! Je saisis une autre feuille et commence à écrire.

« Je n'ai absolument rien à assumer. J'accepte de reconnaître mes torts, mais j'estime que si je suis dans ce merdier, c'est avant tout à cause de vous. C'est vous qui avez exigé que je m'excuse publiquement pour que je me sente aussi humilié qu'a pu l'être Campbell - alors qu'elle ne vous a jamais demandé de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle - c'est donc à cause de vous que je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation hier soir. Maintenant, soyez gentils et oubliez-moi. Cordialement, Silas Bryce. »

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis à nouveau dérangé par une boulette de papier.

« Dis donc, Bryce, ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'a dit que t'étais marrant que tu pouvais tout te permettre avec nous ! En plus, tu te fous vraiment de nous là ! Tu n'as rien à assumer ? Tu réalises donc pas le mal que t'as fait à Campbell ? Sans parler de Peter ? T'es pas à Serpentard pour rien, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Très bien. Ils le prennent sur ce ton. Ma patience a ses limites.

« Si votre ami avait fait preuve de courage auparavant - n'est-il pas à Gryffondor après tout ? - et qu'il était allé parler à Campbell, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Ne me mettez pas sur le dos l'incapacité de Pettigrow à se trouver une copine. Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez-vous en donc à lui, mais laissez-moi en-dehors de ça. A bon entendeur, salut ! Silas Bryce. »

Après cela, je ne reçois plus aucun mot, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser que cela signifie qu'ils vont enfin m'oublier et me laisser tranquille. Les imbéciles ont au moins une qualité qu'il faut leur reconnaître : ils sont persistants. On pourrait aussi les comparer à des sangsues, néanmoins cela leur supprimait vraiment toute chance d'avoir au moins une qualité dont ils pourraient se vanter.

Plus la fin du cours approche, plus je regrette de m'être laissé aller dans le dernier mot. Ils vont définitivement me le faire payer. J'ai osé m'attaquer à l'un d'eux, en le traitant d'incapable et de lâche. Si ça avait été Lupin, je sais qu'il aurait dit aux trois autres d'oublier. Ils n'auraient probablement pas écouté, cependant il les aurait sûrement canalisé un minimum. Si ça avait été Potter ou Black, avec leur fierté ils auraient essayé de se venger par eux-mêmes. Mais Peter Pettigrow… De lui-même il ne fera rien, alors les autres vont sûrement me faire regretter mes paroles au centuple. Je parierais même qu'ils y prendront encore plus de plaisir que si je m'en étais pris à eux. Tiens, je parie aussi que le cœur brisé de Pettigrow n'est qu'un prétexte pour s'amuser à tourmenter un Serpentard.

Par Merlin… Je suis fichu…


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 5. Il était prévu que je le poste plus tôt, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur... Enfin, tout va bien, le voilà enfin !_

_Je sais que dans le chapitre précédent, Silas commençait enfin à réagir, cependant dans celui-ci vous allez voir qu'il essaye tout de même de revenir à son attitude d'avant... ben oui, on ne s'amèliore pas en si peu de temps... Et puis, il va devoir faire face à un nouveau... conflit. _

_Dumbledorette :__ une auteure sadique ? à qui tu fais allusion, hein ? ;-p et il me tarde de lire ton bouquin. Plaquette de choco ou pas !_

_**Comment survivre quand on est la victime préférée d'une bande d'abrutis**_

A peine sorti de la salle, j'ai compris que je ne m'étais pas trompé, et que la situation promettait même d'être pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. A présent, dès que je sors de la salle commune de Serpentard, je peux recevoir entre dix et vingt sorts dans la même journée. Bien sûr, jamais par hasard, et je n'ignore pas de qui ils proviennent. Et s'il n'y avait que ça… Si hier, tout le monde ignorait mon nom, c'est loin d'être le cas aujourd'hui. Les quatre imbéciles ne se sont pas privés de me faire une sacrée réputation auprès de tous les élèves des autres maisons, et il ne se passe plus un moment sans que j'entende des rires derrière mon dos, ou que je me prenne des regards noirs, ou encore que je reçoive ouvertement toutes sortes d'insultes. Si bien que je passe mes journées le moins possible à la vue des autres, soit dans mon dortoir, soit à la petite table isolée de la bibliothèque, quand je suis sûr que les quatre imbéciles n'y sont pas. Les supporter, je peux le faire, mais toute l'école, c'est trop me demander. Moi qui ai toujours vécu à l'écart, ce n'est plus un grand changement dans ma vie, mais un cataclysme. Même Derrick Ashford m'évite… McCarthy également, ce qui en revanche n'est pas pour me déplaire. Bon, à vrai dire le fait d'être détesté par tous les élèves m'est bien égal. Non, ce qui me dérange, c'est que les quatre crétins ne me laissent pas tranquilles, et qui plus est pour une histoire que je trouve ridicule. Oh, bien sûr, je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qu'ils ont pu dire sur moi. J'ai beau cherché, je n'en vois toujours pas l'intérêt. Ces types ne connaissent absolument rien de moi, alors qu'est-ce que dans ce qu'ils ont pu dire à mon sujet est vrai et pourrait donc réellement me faire du tort ? Les histoires de Poudlard restent à Poudlard, c'est bien connu. Je doute qu'à la fin de ma scolarité, j'en souffre énormément pour trouver un métier, surtout si je continue à aligner les bonnes notes.

Je soupire et sors finalement de mes pensées pour tenter de sortir mon devoir de sortilèges de mon sac, tout en continuant de marcher. Je dois le rendre avant demain, et je suis assez satisfait de moi, vu les problèmes qu'il m'a posé. J'ai passé de longues heures dessus, et je ressens une grande fierté quant à le rendre avant la date délais. Oui, je le sais, il m'en faut peu, cependant je pensais réellement que je n'y arriverai pas.

Alors que je relis rapidement ce que j'ai écrit, je suis brusquement propulsé contre le mur. Mon dos cogne durement contre la pierre et je lâche un râle de douleur. Mon sac tombe à mes pieds, je manque également de laisser tomber mon devoir, mais mes doigts s'agripent à la feuille, la froissant un peu. Je m'apprête à râler contre mes bourreaux, ne doutant pas de leur identité, cependant ma voix se meurt au fond de ma gorge. Ce ne sont pas les quatre imbéciles qui sont devant moi, mais trois Poufsouffles, dont le garçon qui est ami avec Marta Campbell.

- Eh bien, on ne fait plus le malin, Bryce ?

Formidable. Absolument formidable. Je regarde discrètement autour de nous pour m'apercevoir que les rares élèves présents s'éclipsent rapidement. Personne ne s'inquiète de mon sort. Certes, c'est tout à fait normal vu mon asociabilité, néanmoins je suis quand même sur le point de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, alors quelqu'un pourrait au moins s'en soucier !

- Tu sais pas parler, Bryce ? Ou bien tu es tellement arrogant que tu penses que ce serait dégradant de discuter avec nous ?

Discuter ? Ils m'encerclent, me bloquant toute issue de secours, avec visiblement l'intention d'entretenir à mon égard une attitude peu civilisée, et ils emploient le mot « discuter » pour évoquer la situation ? J'en aurais presque ri si leurs sourires mauvais ne me donnaient pas autant de frissons.

Un poing s'abat à droite de ma tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter, ce qui les fait ricaner. Au moment même où je me dis qu'il est temps d'agir, je me souviens que ma baguette est dans mon sac. Ce qui signifie que je suis effectivement dans une situation des plus délicates. Par Merlin, dites-moi que quelqu'un va passer par là, n'importe qui, mais quelqu'un de sensé qui saura les calmer !

- Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

L'un d'eux, un petit blond malingre, attrape mon devoir et me l'arrache des mains. Je tente de le retenir, mais celui qui a frappé le mur de son poing se penche vers moi avec un regard des plus équivoques. Je comprends le message et reste tranquille.

- Le devoir de sortilèges, hein ? ça tombe bien, on a beaucoup de mal à le terminer.

- On le lui pique, alors ? demande celui qui a toujours son poing à côté de ma tête, un grand brun à la peau mate.

- Bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Tommy ?

Le garçon brun que j'ai vu en compagnie de Campbell le jour où j'ai tenté de faire des excuses attrape la feuille et devant mes yeux horrifiés la déchire en plusieurs morceaux. Puis sans aucune autre cérémonie il s'éloigne. Ses deux amis, surpris par son comportement, se décident enfin à le suivre, et je me baisse dès que le grand brun à la peau mate me libère de sa pression pour récupérer les bouts de mon devoir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas fait attention au petit blond qui contrairement à son camarade ne s'est pas dépêcher de partir.

- Sale enfoiré de Serpentard, me lance-t-il avant de me donner un gros coup de pied dans le ventre et de rejoindre ses deux amis à la hâte.

Je peine à retrouver ma respiration. La douleur et le manque d'air m'oblige à rester à terre, replié sur moi-même, et ma vue se brouille, ce qui est également dû à mes larmes que je n'ai même pas senti venir. Je me sens si pitoyable que je n'essaye même pas de les retenir. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, c'était de passer toute une scolarité tranquille, seul dans mon coin sans rien demander à personne. Cela m'était égal que les autres ne veulent pas me parler, qu'ils détestent mon uniforme, ma maison… Alors, pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas durer ?

- Bryce ?

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. La voix ne m'est pas inconnue également, cependant je suis incapable de reconnaître la personne à qui elle appartient. Je relève les yeux et croise le regard sincèrement inquiet de Remus Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ?

Je rabaisse instantanément les yeux, honteux de sentir de nouvelles larmes couler sur mes joues, et surtout honteux que le Gryffondor me voie dans cet état. Une ou deux secondes s'écoulent, qu'importe, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. Je vois la main de Lupin attraper un bout de mon devoir, et je ferme les yeux, ayant encore plus honte de ma faiblesse.

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Bien que je n'aie fait que murmurer ces paroles, je devine qu'il les a parfaitement entendues, car je le sens se raidir et il enlève rapidement sa main de mon épaule. Toutefois, il ne part pas. Quelques secondes passent encore, puis il reprend la parole.

- Allez, lève-toi. On va aller à l'infirmerie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Mes larmes à présent sèches, je regroupe les morceaux de mon devoir, arrache celui que Lupin tient dans sa main puis je me relève, mais je suis obligé de m'appuyer contre le mur aussitôt, ayant brusquement un vertige. Lupin m'observe un instant puis va prendre mon sac. Je tends la main, mais bizarrement je savais déjà que me le rendre n'était pas dans ses intentions.

- On va à l'infirmerie, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Rends-moi plutôt mon sac et laisse moi tranquille.

- Bryce, ne me fais pas croire que tu vas bien. Tu es vraiment trop pâle…

- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? je le coupe en osant cette fois-ci le regarder dans les yeux. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, si je suis dans cet état, c'est bien grâce à vous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Avant que vous ne veniez à vous rendre compte de mon existence, jamais je n'avais eu ce genre de problème. Tout le monde m'ignorait, et c'était très bien comme ça.

- Bryce…

- Fais-moi plaisir, Lupin. Vas rejoindre tes amis, et oublie moi.

J'attrape mon sac brusquement et m'éloigne à la hâte, voulant à tout prix éviter de nouveaux élans de compassion de la part du Gryffondor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut !_

_Désolée du retard, j'ai eu pas mal à faire... Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, et j'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir..._

_**Comment avoir des alliés et un plan de vengeance sans même le demander**_

Une semaine est passée depuis ma rencontre avec les trois Poufsouffles. Si je pensais que les quatre imbéciles étaient insupportables et dangereux, je me trompais complètement. Les trois autres psychopathes sont bien pires… Contrairement aux Gryffondors, ils ne se contentent pas de me lancer des sorts, mais bien de me faire du mal physiquement. Le blond, Smith, ne perd jamais une occasion de me faire tomber dans les couloirs ou autre, tandis que le grand brun costaud, Wallard, se plaît visiblement à me donner des coups dans les côtes « accidentellement ». Des coups qui sont rarement gentils, mais cela, faut-il réellement le préciser. Tommy Shepard ne dit jamais rien, mais je parie qu'il prend plaisir à voir ses deux amis me torturer ainsi. Bizarrement, les quatre imbéciles eux me laissent en paix. Oh bien sûr, Potter et Black continuent de me lancer quelques sorts une fois de temps en temps pour me ridiculiser auprès des autres élèves, mais cela n'a plus rien de comparable.

Au bout de deux jours, j'ai bien tenté de me débarrasser de ces dangers publiques une bonne fois pour toute, mais à un contre trois je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose. Alors à présent, non seulement ils sont toujours sur mon dos, mais pire, ma pathétique tentative de révolte n'a fait qu'accentuer leur haine à mon encontre et les a rendu plus féroces à mon égard. Autrement dit, mieux vaut que je me tienne tranquille et que j'attende patiemment qu'ils se lassent.

Assis à ma table habituelle de la bibliothèque, j'essaye de nettoyer au mieux la plaie que j'ai au coude gauche, résultat d'une nouvelle chute dans les couloirs. Je ne compte plus les bleus qui parsèment mon corps, cela en devient presque ennuyant. Je sens soudainement la présence d'autres personnes et je relève la tête. Ashford et McCarthy sont devant moi, l'air gêné.

- Salut, Bryce, me dit le Serdaigle.

Je réponds par un hochement de tête et reprends mon activité. Ashford et McCarthy s'installent en face de moi et me regardent faire en silence. Trois minutes plus tard, j'estime que je ne peux pas faire mieux et me redresse, posant le mouchoir tâché de sang sur la table.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, murmure McCarthy.

- Non, c'est inutile. Ce n'est qu'une petite plaie de rien du tout.

- Mais ce n'est sûrement pas la première…

Elle se tait lorsque je lui lance un regard noir.

- Comment ça va, sinon ? me demande Ashford.

Je hausse les épaules. Que puis-je répondre ? Je ne me sens ni déprimé, ni désespéré, je ne ressens même plus de colère à l'égard des quatre imbéciles, et les méchancetés des trois Poufsouffles me laissent complètement indifférent… ou presque, si on tient compte des bleus et blessures.

- Je suis désolé… J'aurais du…

- Tu aurais du quoi ?

- Eh bien… Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un lâche…

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Ashford, je réplique, ouvrant mon livre de potions qui était posé sur la table.

Le Serdaigle se tait et baisse les yeux, gêné. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent à nouveau, lorsque brusquement une main frappe mon livre, me forçant à lever le regard. Je crois alors celui de McCarthy, et je suis surpris par ce que j'y lis. De la colère, de l'agacement et de la détermination.

- Tu comptes rester là à lire ?

- Quoi… ?

- Tu n'as même pas l'intention de répondre à leurs attaques ?

J'écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me pose brutalement cette question.

- Que veux-tu que je leur réponde ?

- Je sais pas, mais agis ! Fais quelque chose ! Ne te laisse pas marcher dessus comme ça ! Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à t'écraser ainsi aussi facilement.

- Ça te va bien de me dire ça, toi qui es justement la responsable de mes malheurs.

- Hein… ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Si tu n'étais pas venue me parler de Campbell avec aussi peu d'indiscrétion, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Euh, Bryce, je comprends que tu sois surmené en ce moment, mais ce n'est peut-être pas utile de tout mettre sur son dos…

- Il se trouve que Peter Pettigrow est amoureux de Campbell. Ce sont lui et ses amis qui ont exigé que je m'excuse devant tout le monde, pour que le fier Serpentard que je suis se sente humilié. Bien sûr, ils ne se doutaient pas que cela m'était bien égal. Jusqu'à ce que je me fasse rembarrer violemment par les deux gardes du corps de Campbell, et que furieux je dise quelque chose que je regrette profondément. Et tout cela a commencé comment ?

McCarthy a les yeux grands ouverts et je devine qu'elle comprend enfin ce dont elle est responsable. Je pousse méchamment sa main de mon livre et reprends ma lecture. J'ai toujours pensé que si elle se rendait compte des problèmes qu'elle me causait, je me sentirais bien, toutefois en ce moment ce n'est pas du tout ce que je ressens. Cela m'est presque complètement égal, et je ne me sens même pas soulagé. Cependant, à quoi je pouvais bien m'attendre ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? Rien, absolument rien. Ce qui a été fait ne peut être réparé par juste McCarthy reconnaissant ses torts et s'en repentissant. Même si elle le disait à tous pendant le repas, leurs sentiments à mon égard ne changeront pas pour autant. Ils seraient même capables de m'accuser d'avoir forcé la Poufsouffle à faire cela, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que je sois accusé d'avoir lancé un sort impardonnable pour cela. Non, vraiment, le mieux que j'ai à faire est d'attendre que toute cette histoire soit oubliée… ou bien que ma scolarité à Poudlard soit terminée.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, raison de plus pour que je t'apporte mon aide.

Je relève les yeux, espérant avoir mal entendu.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais t'aider à te venger d'eux.

- Qui a dit que je voulais me venger ?

- Même si tu es à Serpentard et que tu as fait des erreurs, personne ne mérite un tel traitement.

Est-ce moi ou elle ne m'écoute pas ? Et pourquoi je pose cette question stupide…

- McCarthy, je…

- C'est décidé, on va faire comme ça. Tu marches avec nous, Ashford ?

A ma plus grande horreur, le Serdaigle hoche positivement la tête. Sans doute s'est-il toujours senti frustré et jaloux envers les quatre imbéciles et qu'il veut prendre sa revanche en m'aidant dans une vengeance que je ne désire pas. Je tente à nouveau de le faire comprendre à McCarthy, mais elle m'interrompt une nouvelle fois.

- Fais-moi confiance, Silas. On les aura !

Confiance ? Je dois lui faire confiance ? Je suis tellement abasourdi qu'aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je sais néanmoins qu'il est inutile que je montre ma désapprobation, elle n'y prêtera pas attention. Elle est déjà trop occupée à échafauder un plan de vengeance avec Ashford pour daigner m'écouter. Je décide donc de les laisser s'amuser dans leur coin et je me replonge dans mon livre de potion. Pendant que je prends quelques notes sur ce que je juge important dans le bouquin, McCarthy et Ashford discutent du meilleur plan possible, sans se soucier que la personne concernée par cette histoire ne participe pas à leur conspiration.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai complètement oublié leur présence, et c'est la voix de McCarthy s'adressant directement à moi qui me rappelle qu'ils sont là. Je relève la tête pour les regarder, presque surpris de les voir encore à ma table. Ils me regardent avec un air interrogateur, attendant visiblement une réponse de ma part.

- Alors ? s'impatiente McCarthy.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne sais pas, McCarthy, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas écouté.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort. C'est toi qui es concerné par tout ça, après tout.

Du calme, Silas. Ne la frappe pas, c'est une fille et en plus, elle porte des lunettes.

- Allez, Bryce, me dit Ashford. McCarthy n'a pas tort. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire ainsi. Ils doivent savoir à qui ils ont affaire.

- Oui, et bien sûr, une fois que je me serais vengé, ils ne vont pas du tout répondre à mon attaque.

- C'est un risque à prendre, concède le métis. Mais au moins ils sauront qu'ils ne doivent pas te sous-estimer et tu auras la satisfaction d'avoir prouvé ce que tu vaux.

Je ne suis absolument pas convaincu, et cela ne lui échappe pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien te faire subir de plus, de toute façon ? Et même s'ils n'arrêtent pas leurs attaques pour autant, ils te respecteront un peu plus. Et si les Gryffondors les plus populaires de notre année te respectent, les autres élèves te verront sûrement d'un autre œil. En particulier ceux qui t'ont fait ça, ajoute-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers mon coude endolori.

Bien, ces arguments-là sont déjà plus convaincants. Devant mon manque de réaction, McCarthy en conclut que je suis finalement d'accord et commence à m'expliquer leur plan. Je n'essaye même plus de m'y opposer et j'écoute attentivement. Et finalement, je me surprends à devenir excité à l'idée de mettre ce plan à exécution.

_**Note de l'auteur : **Et oui, Silas avait fait des progrès, mais il reste encore déconnecté des autres... il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, on ne change pas du jour au lendemain ;-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je vais vraiment essayer de publier plus rapidement, promis...!_

_FireFox : merci beaucoup pour cette review ! :-)  
_

_**Comment supporter ses alliés sans rechigner**_

Je regrette amèrement d'avoir marché dans le plan de McCarthy. Comprenez : qui serait fier de faire des blagues stupides à des experts en la matière, d'une façon qui se veut discrète alors que celui qui ne devinerait pas qui en sont les auteurs serait particulièrement idiot ? Je m'explique.

A première vue, le plan élaboré par McCarthy ne semblait pas complètement stupide. Elle a chargé Ashford de se renseigner sur les déplacements des Maraudeurs (le surnom de leur petit groupe que jusque là je ne connaissais pas… j'ai bien cru que les yeux de McCarthy allaient sortir de leurs orbites quand j'ai posé cette question fatale : « qui ça ? »), et après concertation, elle a décrété qu'il était favorable de s'en prendre à eux au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins, c'est-à-dire, lorsqu'ils sortiraient de leur salle commune. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés cachés derrière un mur, pile à l'endroit choisi, à attendre la sortie des quatre imbéciles. A ce moment, j'avais déjà un doute sur ce plan…. Car si vous l'aviez oublié, comme j'ai pu le faire et je ne cesse depuis de m'en vouloir pour cela, la discrétion n'est pas l'une des principales qualités de McCarthy. Et à ma plus grande horreur, Ashford ne s'est pas montré plus doué en la matière. Entre leur « attention ! », « Shut ! », « Mais quand est-ce qu'ils sortent ? », je n'ai eu qu'une envie, m'enfuir. Les regards que nous ont lancés les Gryffondors qui passaient n'ont fait que confirmer mon doute : ce plan était voué à l'échec, et j'allais regretter d'y avoir pris part.

Au bout de dix minutes, alors que je tentais de convaincre McCarthy que l'on devait abandonner, des rires familiers se sont faits entendre, et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.

- Shut ! Attention, les voilà !

Je peux jurer avoir vu Lupin se tourner vers nous.

- Vas-y, Silas. Envoie la potion.

Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas bougé. Qui l'aurait fait alors que les regards de vos victimes se tournent peu à peu vers vous ? McCarthy m'a alors arraché la fiole des mains et l'a balancée vers les quatre imbéciles.

- Vite, vite ! Filons maintenant !

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas eu ce réflexe, contrairement à McCarthy et Ashford qui ont rapidement pris leurs jambes par leur cou. Non, moi, je suis resté sur place, complètement effaré. Et bientôt, quatre personnes m'ont fait face, chacun éternuant comme si leurs tripes allaient sortir par leurs trous de nez.

- Bryce… ! Aaa…tchoum ! Tu vas… Aaaatchoum ! Nous payer ça !

J'ai donc compris qu'il me fallait à présent fuir si je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec un sort dont l'incantation aurait été modifiée pour cause d'éternuements fréquents. Il a fallu le reste de la journée pour que l'infirmière trouve le remède à notre potion, et que les quatre imbéciles puissent ouvrir la bouche sans éternuer.

A présent, je n'ose même plus sortir de la salle commune de Serpentard si ce n'est pas pour aller manger ou me rendre en cours. Je fuis même McCarthy et Ashford, c'est pour dire. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas leur cas à eux…

- Eh, Silas !

Je peste silencieusement contre mon manque de rapidité pour quitter la grande salle et je me retourne lentement, essayant à peine de cacher mon dépit. McCarthy s'arrête devant moi, essoufflée.

- Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu pars toujours aussi vite ? Et pourquoi tu ne viens plus à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, je le pourrais, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le comprennes.

Effectivement, vu son regard, je ne pense pas me tromper. Une seconde plus tard, elle agite la main, comme pour se débarrasser de ce sujet. Que ce doit être agréable d'être aussi simple d'esprit et ne jamais se prendre la tête… !

- Enfin… Ashford et moi, on aimerait bien qu'on se revoit. Pour la seconde partie du plan.

- Quelle seconde partie ?

- Eh bien, tu ne vas quand même pas te contenter de la plaisanterie de la dernière fois ! Je te l'avais dit, ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche.

- Pour qui ? Pour eux ? Ou pour moi ? Une mise en bouche des problèmes que je vais rencontrer…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu étais pourtant d'accord, non ?

- Techniquement, pas vraiment, mais passons. Je n'aurais rien contre ces petites blagues sans grande prétention, cependant cela m'arrangerait que vous soyez plus discrets.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et j'ignore ce qui me retient de lui fracasser la tête contre le mur. Mon cher Silas, tu deviens violent…. En pensée, certes, mais violent quand même.

- Vous ne vous êtes donc pas rendus compte que tous les Gryffondors nous ont vus ce jour-là ? Et en particulier les quatre concernés par la plaisanterie ?

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas fui, aussi ?

- C'était inutile, Lupin nous avait déjà vus !

- C'est impossible.

Je ferme les yeux, tentant désespérément de contrôler mes pulsions meurtrières du moment.

- Non, McCarthy, ce n'est pas impossible, et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que tu es aussi discrète qu'un hippogryffe !

Sur ces mots, je me retourne brusquement et continue mon chemin vers les quartiers des Serpentards, laissant une McCarthy abasourdie derrière moi. Malheureusement, il semble qu'il ait été décrété que ce jour-ci ne me serait pas chanceux, car alors que j'allais prendre le couloir menant aux cachots, j'y aperçois les quatre imbéciles. Je me retiens de jurer à haute voix et me dirige rapidement vers les escaliers, décidé à prendre un autre chemin. Toutefois, je suis tellement focalisé sur les Gryffondors que j'en oublie d'autres bourreaux, bien plus dangereux...

- Tiens, regardez qui nous arrive.

Je sursaute et relève les yeux pour croiser les sourires mauvais de Smith et Wallard, tandis que Shepard se contente de me regarder avec mépris, comme à son habitude. Je m'immobilise et considère les options qui s'offrent à moi. En bas se trouvent les quatre imbéciles qui aimeraient bien se venger de la petite blague de la dernière fois, et en face de moi j'ai trois Poufsouffles qui eux n'hésitent pas à me frapper et y prennent même du plaisir. A bien y réfléchir, je préfère encore les quatre imbéciles.

Je fais donc demi-tour précipitamment, ce qui n'est du goût de Wallard qui m'attrape le bras.

- Eh, on peut savoir où tu vas ?

- T'as pas envie de discuter avec nous, encore une fois ?

Je tente de me libérer de sa poigne, sans succès.

- Mais laissez-moi donc partir ! je m'exclame.

- Très bien, c'est demandé si gentiment.

Et il me lâche.

Tout se passe au ralenti ensuite. Je perds l'équilibre. J'essaye de me rattraper à quelque chose, mais mes mains n'agrippent que du vide. Je croise les regards à présent effrayés des trois Poufsouffles, cependant ils restent immobiles. Mon dos reçoit le premier choc. J'entends des hurlements, et je pense reconnaître la voix de Lupin parmi ceux-ci. Ma tête frappe violemment contre je ne sais quoi.

Et je sombre dans le noir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_C'est décidé, je vais devoir faire des efforts et poster plus rapidement que ça...! Désolée pour l'attente... _

_Merci pour vos reviews, et FireRox : tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur les noms que certains auteurs arrivent à nous pondre ! En général, ça me donne qu'une envie : ne pas lire ^^ Donc, je suis contente que le prénom Silas te plaît aussi. J'ai hésité, à la base je ne l'aimais pas plus que cela, mais... ça sonnait tellement bien...! Du coup, maintenant... c'est mon prénom fétiche ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_**Comment s'attirer la sympathie de ses ennemis**_

J'entends des voix. Impossible de les reconnaître, mais je devine qu'elles sont nombreuses. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux puis je les referme immédiatement, aveuglé par la lumière. Quelques secondes après, je les ouvre à nouveau et cette fois-ci je les oblige à rester ouverts. Une fois accoutumé à la lumière, je me tourne doucement vers les voix, ignorant la douleur que je ressens alors en m'effectuant. A quelques mètres de mon lit se trouvent les quatre imbéciles, McCarthy, Ashford, et mon petit frère, Scottie.

Ce dernier est visiblement en train de crier sur les Maraudeurs qui semblent bien penauds de se faire ainsi gronder par un élève plus jeune qu'eux. Je ne vous l'avais jamais dit ? Eh bien, vous voilà au courant. Silas Bryce a un petit frère actuellement en troisième année, à Gryffondor de surcroît ! Apparemment, Black et Potter devaient l'ignorer également, puisqu'ils utilisent ce fait pour s'excuser. Comme quoi, s'ils avaient su que j'étais le grand frère de Scottie, ils m'auraient laissé tranquille. La bonne blague…

- Bryce est réveillé, les interrompt Lupin.

Scottie se détourne de Black et se précipite vers moi.

- Silas ! Tu vas bien ?

Je tente de lever le bras pour me masser les tempes afin de faire partir l'horrible mal de tête qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis mon réveil, mais je me trouve incapable de bouger.

- Tu devrais rester tranquille, me dit Lupin. Tu as vraiment fait une mauvaise chute, et tu risques de rester paralysé pendant quelques jours.

Stupéfait, j'ouvre la bouche, mais les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge. Je referme les yeux sous la douleur que je ressens brusquement dans tout mon corps, et quelques larmes viennent se pointer au bord de mes paupières.

- Comment tu te sens, Bryce ? me demande Ashford, l'inquiétude facilement reconnaissable dans le ton de sa voix.

J'ouvre les yeux et essaye de tourner la tête vers eux. Cependant, la douleur violente que cela me fait ressentir m'en dissuade rapidement.

- Je… j'ai un mal de chien…

- C'est normal, tu es tombé dans les escaliers, réplique Black d'une voix agacée.

J'entends Lupin lui lancer un « chut » sec et autoritaire, et je mettrais ma main à couper que Black doit avoir la tête d'un enfant boudeur en ce moment.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Après ma chute, je veux dire…

- James et moi t'avons amené à l'infirmerie tandis que Sirius a empêché Smith et les autres de partir et que Peter est allé chercher un professeur.

- Sur le chemin, j'ai croisé McCarthy, continue Pettigrow. Comme vous aviez l'air d'être amis, je l'ai prévenue.

- Et je suis vite allée chercher Derrick et on a rejoint Lupin et les autres à l'infirmerie.

- Et ensuite, Scottie est arrivé en trombe dans l'infirmerie après avoir été mis au courant de ce qui s'est passé, et il a commencé à engueuler James et Sirius.

Je souris. Je reconnais bien là mon petit frère.

- Ils n'avaient pas à s'en prendre à toi comme ça, marmonne Scottie.

- Eh, ce sont les trois crétins de Poufsouffle qui l'ont balancé dans les escaliers, pas nous ! s'énerve Black.

- C'est vous qui avez commencé à l'emmerder, non !

- Et alors ? on était censé le deviner par nous-mêmes qu'il avait un petit frère à Gryffondor ? et puis, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il est à Serpentard, non ?

- C'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à lui !

Je grimace de douleur, les entendre hurler ne m'aide vraiment pas à supporter mon mal de tête. Lupin s'en rend apparemment compte puisqu'il leur ordonne de se taire. Scottie se retourne vivement vers moi, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

- Ça va, Scottie, je murmure. Je vais bien.

- Il faut excuser Sirius, dit Lupin. Que deux frères qui soient chacun dans la maison ennemie puissent être proches lui est complètement impensable.

- Ce n'est pas impensable, c'est impossible, grommelle le concerné.

Ah oui, c'est qu'il a un petit frère qui se trouve à Serpentard. Maison dans laquelle il aurait dû se retrouver, comme tout bon Black qui soit. Je peux donc arriver à comprendre sa position sur le sujet.

Scottie soupire profondément.

- Il faut que j'y aille… J'ai un devoir à faire avec des gens de ma classe en histoire de la magie…

- Alors, vas-y. Ne les fais pas attendre, lui conseille Lupin.

Je le vois hésiter et je souris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Tu n'auras qu'à repasser me voir quand tu auras terminé.

Un large sourire vient fendre son visage, puis il se penche pour déposer un bisou sur mon front avant de détaler. Lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie se referme derrière lui, Potter ricane et me dit :

- Vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas.

- Je sais, on nous le dit souvent.

C'est bien vrai. Scottie est aussi sociable que moi je suis réservé, il est aussi bruyant que moi je suis discret, il est toujours entouré d'amis tandis que moi je préfère la solitude… Même physiquement, on ne se ressemble pas beaucoup. Il a des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blondes et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Et touche finale : il est à Gryffondor, et moi à Serpentard. On ne peut pas faire plus différents que nous. Malgré tout, bien que cela étonne notre entourage, nous nous entendons très bien. J'adore mon petit frère et lui semble parfois m'admirer pour je ne sais quoi.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un petit frère, me reproche McCarthy.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Elle ouvre la bouche, stupéfaite, mais se rétracte, pensant que j'avais plus ou moins raison.

- En tout cas, il me fait un peu penser à ma petite sœur. Aussi… vif qu'elle. Oh, et toi, tu me ferais presque penser à mon grand frère…

- Ashford, ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui tu sais que j'ai un frère que tu dois absolument me parler de ta famille.

Il se tait, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi personne ne sait que tu as un petit frère à Gryffondor ? s'exclame Black. Tu essayes de le cacher ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai pas honte de Scottie, mais…

Je me tais brusquement. Pas sur le coup de la douleur, non, mais parce que je n'ai pas envie de leur avouer la véritable raison.

- Tu as peur de la réaction des autres Gryffondors s'ils apprennent qu'il a un frère à Serpentard avec lequel il est très proche ?

Décidément, Lupin est très loin d'être un imbécile. Je ferme les yeux et soupire discrètement.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce sont deux maisons ennemies. Moi, être seul, ça m'est complètement égal. Mais pas Scottie.

- Tu as l'air de vraiment de tenir à lui, commente McCarthy.

- C'est normal, c'est mon frère.

J'entends Black grommeler quelque chose dans son coin, mais impossible de comprendre ce qu'il dit. De toute manière, je m'en moque. Nous ne venons pas de la même famille, et chez moi ça nous est complètement égal d'être envoyé dans telle ou telle maison. De ce fait, il est bien évidemment normal que mon frère et moi ne soyons pas ennemis comme il peut l'être avec le sien.

- En fait, que va-t-il arriver à Smith, Wallard et Shepard ? demande brusquement Ashford.

Je suis aussi curieux de savoir.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, répond Pettigrow, ils risquent bien d'être renvoyés de l'école pendant quelques jours.

- Ils l'ont bien cherché, rétorque McCarthy. Ils ont quand même poussé Silas du haut des escaliers.

- Techniquement, j'ai perdu l'équilibre.

Ils me regardent tous avec effarement.

- Comment tu peux les défendre, Bryce ? s'exclame Potter.

- Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'en prennent physiquement à toi, renchérit Ashford.

Au visage de Lupin, je comprends qu'il vient de faire le rapprochement avec le jour où il m'avait trouvé par terre dans le couloir après ma première rencontre avec les trois Poufsouffles.

- Je ne les défends pas. Je dis juste que techniquement, personne ne m'a poussé. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se doutaient que j'allais tomber ainsi. Que j'allais perdre l'équilibre, oui, et cela leur aurait donné l'occasion de se moquer de moi. Mais pas que je tombe comme ça, non, ça je ne pense que qu'ils l'avaient prévu.

Ils ne disent plus rien. Peu de temps après, l'infirmière arrive et leur ordonne de me laisser tranquille. J'avais besoin de repos, surtout avec la nuit qui m'attendait. Très rassurante, comme perspective…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Comment devenir populaire sans le savoir… et sans le vouloir**_

Quatre jours après ma chute, l'infirmière m'autorise enfin à quitter l'infirmerie. C'est donc un samedi matin que je peux enfin me lever et retourner à ma scolarité tranquille. Oui, car Lupin, qui m'a rendu visite hier encore, m'a rassuré en disant que ses amis n'allaient plus tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi. J'ai bien eu envie de lui répliquer que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux, mais je me suis dit qu'une touche d'ironie alors qu'on me proposait de retourner à une vie normale n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Bien que je ne pense pas que Lupin m'en aurait voulu. De toute manière, tout ce qui est important, c'est que je vais pouvoir terminer ma scolarité en toute tranquillité.

Toutefois, plus je croise des élèves dans le couloir, plus j'ai des doutes. Bon, j'avoue que l'histoire de mon altercation avec les trois Poufsouffles n'a pas dû passer inaperçue, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les regards des autres élèves, qui étaient auparavant haineux, sont à présent comme emplis de curiosité, voire même d'admiration chez certains ? J'ai vraiment dû manquer un épisode pendant ces quatre jours. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se dire à mon sujet tandis que j'étais bloqué à l'infirmerie ? Arrivé à la salle commune de Serpentard, je subis un nouveau choc en croisant de nombreux regards hostiles à mon égard. J'aperçois Rogue installé à une table, seul, et je m'y avance, décidé à obtenir les réponses que je désire.

- Rogue, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ?

Il sursaute et me lance un regard noir.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à tes nouveaux amis ?

- Mes nouveaux quoi ?

- Amis. Tu sais bien, Potter et sa bande.

J'ouvre la bouche de surprise et mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Rogue me scrute avec attention, cherchant probablement à savoir si je suis sincère. Il doit se rendre compte que je ne sais absolument pas de quoi il me parle et il soupire d'exaspération. Voyant le changement de comportement, je m'installe à sa table.

- Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que tout le monde sache pourquoi tu étais absent et pourquoi Shepard et les autres ont été renvoyés. Si ce n'est pas grâce à McCarthy, Potter et les autres se sont chargés de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- C'est-à-dire ? je demande, redoutant le pire.

- Oh, et bien, comme quoi ils sont intervenus à temps pour les empêcher de te tuer.

- Ils n'ont pas dit ça…

- Eh si.

Désespéré, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, continue Rogue. Des rumeurs courent comme quoi il y a tout intérêt à ce qu'il ne t'arrive plus rien si l'on ne veut pas avoir des problèmes avec eux.

- Formidable, je grommelle.

- Tu es devenu très populaire dans les autres maisons, achève-t-il avant de se lever et de me laisser seul à la table.

Je maudis ces quatre imbéciles de Gryffis. Populaire ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à l'être ! Et à quoi cela me sert d'être populaire dans les autres maisons si je suis haï dans la mienne, sachant que c'est dans celle-ci que se trouvent de nombreux futurs Mangemorts ? Ces abrutis ne pensent décidément à rien !

Lors du repas de midi, je me rends encore plus compte des soucis qui m'attendent désormais. A peine suis-je entré dans la grande salle que Scottie se précipite vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Silas ! Viens, je veux te présenter à mes amis. Allez, viens !

Il doit me tirer de force pour m'amener jusqu'à sa table, et je peste contre ce troisième année qui est bien plus fort que moi.

- Alors, Silas, je te présente Travis, Shirley, Abram et Maria. Les amis, voici mon grand frère, Silas Bryce !

- Salut ! me saluent-ils tous en même temps.

Il me faut un petit temps pour leur répondre, lorsque brutalement une main s'abat sur mes épaules. Je tourne la tête et croise le regard malicieux de Potter.

- Tiens, Bryce ! Tu as décidé de manger avec nous ?

- Non, je…

- Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclame Black. On a tant de choses à se raconter, ajoute-t-il en s'installant à côté des amis de mon frère.

- Désolé, mais peut-être une autre fois…

- Fais pas le coincé, Bryce, dit Potter en me forçant à m'asseoir. Ça nous fait plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous !

Lupin s'installe en face de moi et me sourit d'un air compatissant. Par Merlin, Lupin, si tu l'es réellement, fais quelque chose ! Mais il ne dit rien, et je me retrouve coincé à la table des Gryffondors pendant toute la durée du repas. Je n'écoute qu'à moitié, ne participe quasiment pas, néanmoins cela semble les satisfaire. Je croise plusieurs fois le regard heureux de Scottie, et à chaque fois je me retrouve incapable de quitter la table. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le simple fait de pouvoir être ensemble et discuter librement pouvait le rendre aussi satisfait. Je me demande si je n'ai pas eu tort en voulant éviter toute interaction avec lui, peut-être que cela n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Après tout, il est tellement sociable et amusant qu'il est capable de se faire des amis partout où il va.

Finalement, je me surprends à apprécier ce moment en compagnie des Gryffondors. Lupin et moi nous sommes mis à discuter de sujets sérieux, ce qui nous vaut les moqueries des autres, et mon frère ne cesse de parler de moi à ses amis, bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne leur raconte pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire étant enfant. Qui serait fier d'avoir confondu un Gobelin avec un Elfe de Maison, ou encore de s'être perdu chez Fleury & Bott, et d'avoir décidé alors de se construire un abri pour survivre avec des bouquins ?

A la fin du repas, nous sortons tous ensembles de la grande salle, lorsque la voix de McCarthy retentit.

- Silas ! Attends, Silas !

Je m'empêche de soupirer et me retourne vers elle, prêt à lui demander ce qu'elle me veut lorsque je vois qu'elle n'est pas seule. Marta Campbell l'accompagne, rougissant à vue d'œil lorsque mon regard croise le sien, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Marta voulait te dire quelque chose, annonce McCarthy avant de donner une gentille tape dans le dos de sa camarade.

La Poufsouffle baisse les yeux et inspire profondément.

- Je voulais m'excuser… Pour ce que Tommy et les autres t'avaient fait… Je n'étais pas au courant, je ne leur ai jamais demandé de faire ça…

- Oh… Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça, je m'en doutais déjà.

Elle relève la tête et son regard accroche à nouveau le mien. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

- Je… Je voulais quand même te le dire.

Un silence s'installe entre nous, et je me décide à ajouter quelque chose, devinant que c'est probablement ce qu'ils attendent tous de moi.

- Merci.

Elle me sourit plus franchement, bien qu'encore un peu crispée.

- Bien. Je vais vous laisser, à présent. A plus tard.

Elle commence à prendre la direction de la salle commune de Poufsouffle lorsqu'une inspiration me prend soudain.

- Attends, Campbell !

Elle se retourne vers moi, surprise.

- Je suis désolé.

A son regard perdu, je comprends que je dois m'expliquer.

- Pour ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te ridiculiser. Je suis désolé.

Cette fois-ci, c'est un véritable sourire qui apparaît sur son visage, juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa route. Finalement, je dois avouer qu'elle est charmante… ou pas, je me reprends en croisant le regard suspicieux de Pettigrow.

- Je ne suis toujours pas intéressé, lui dis-je.

Potter et Black éclatent de rire.

- Dis donc, Bryce, ce n'était plus la peine que tu fasses ça, tu sais ! s'écrie le garçon à lunettes. On n'avait plus l'intention de te forcer à le faire, de toute façon.

- Qui a dit que c'était pour ça que je l'ai fait ? je réplique.

Je fais un bref signe de main à Scottie et prends la direction des quartiers de Serpentard. Une fois arrivé, je me rends compte à quel point manger avec les Gryffondors est dangereux pour ma santé. Tous me regardent avec méchanceté, dédain et mépris, tous s'écartent sur mon passage, et je parie qu'il est inutile que je cherche à engager la conversation avec qui que ce soit. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque j'aperçois Rogue, Rosier et Wilkes avec trois septième années assis à l'écart des autres. Ils me lancent un regard meurtrier et je comprends qu'il ne faut pas que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui doit se répéter.

Ce n'est même plus une question de tranquillité. J'ai presque le sentiment que c'est devenu une question de vie ou de mort…


End file.
